


Relaxing habits

by Thatkindoffangirl



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkindoffangirl/pseuds/Thatkindoffangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t have time for real sex. They didn’t have time for a quickie either, and yet there they were, laying on the floor of the command room, their clothes hanging halfway down their legs and the strapon thrusting up Liquid’s ass. Wolf was still surprised he had come begging her for it, that he had recalled her from her sniping position just to get himself fucked like a whore while their partners rambled around to kill his own brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxing habits

They didn’t have time for real sex. They didn’t have time for a quickie either, and yet there they were, laying on the floor of the command room, their clothes hanging halfway down their legs and the strapon thrusting up Liquid’s ass. Wolf was still surprised he had come begging her for it, that he had recalled her from her sniping position just to get himself fucked like a whore while their partners rambled around to kill his own brother.

“I need to relax,” Liquid said as if he could read her thoughts, pausing to adjust his lap better on hers. “It’s all been nothing but a disaster. First, Ocelot killed the DARPA chief and now—” he moaned, impaling himself on the dildo again “—that fucking ninja—”

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Wolf smiled back. She ran her fingers past Liquid’s hips, cupping his firm buttcheecks, then pushing them down on her silicone cock. “—how you knew this before we even got here, I mean.” She dug her fingernails in his skin just as the tip of the dildo hit his prostate, making Liquid moan again. “Why else would _this_ be in your weapons case?”

Chuckling, Liquid bowed down. He closed lips on the cusp of her breast, circling with his tongue around her perched nipple; then, he slid upward, past her collarbone, then on the line of her neck; he pressed his lips against her ear, nibbling on her lobe, wetting it. When he opened his mouth, his warm breath, deep with arousal, brushed against her hair and skin. A chill ran down her spine; she thrusted her hips up in him. Moaning, Liquid traced his way down to her neck again, took her collar in his teeth, pulled gently. She giggled as it snapped back.

“What if your brother calls?” Wolf asked, her lips puffy.

Brushing his hands over her breast, Liquid lifted himself up again. He crossed his arms on his stomach throwing his t-shirt off him and unceremoniously to his side.

“You might still need that on,” Wolf added.

“Raven is taking care of him,” Liquid said. He readjusted the ponytail he had collected his hair in. If there was one good thing about this whole charade was not having his hair fall in front of his eyes for once. “He won’t need advice on the Alaskan fauna when he’s battling a tank. And he won’t need anything else when he’s dead.”

Wolf smirked. “And here I thought you just couldn't help showing off your nipples.”

“Never question me, Wolf. That’s an order.”

She moved her hands back on Liquid’s hips, pulling him back down on her length.

“Roger that,” she said. Liquid’s cock jolted in arousal. “ _Commander_.”

Any further comment was drowned in the sound of the ringing codec. They both fell into sudden silence. Then, with the second ring, Wolf filled the room back with laughters, while a roaring Liquid reached for his shirt again.

“I can’t believe this!” he said, pulling it back down on his waist. “Why am I suddenly surrounded by a bunch of incompetent idiots?”

He leaned against the floor, moving to spring back on his feet with his pants clutched tightly in his hand; before he could, however, Wolf’s nail dug in his skin. Her hands were still clutching his hips, anchoring him on her. She was smirking.

“Answer him,” she said before Liquid could regain enough control to protest. “You don’t have much time. Do you want him to get suspicious?”

Liquid’s jaw was hanging open. The codec rang again. “Wolf—”

“Come on,” Wolf said. “Wouldn't you just love for your brother to whisper in your ears as I fuck you?”

It was the third ring that broke Liquid’s stupor.

“Fuck!” he said, startled. He dashed to grab his sunglasses, still laying next to him; then he twisted his lips in a smile Wolf had never seen as forced before.

“M— Miller here,” he said.

He held up his wrist over which a small video device, transmitting the image of his face to the listener, was tightly wrapped. His brother, eyebrows scrunched in his way too serious look, popped up on the screen just as Wolf closed her fingers around Liquid’s cock. He bit his lips.

“Master!” Solid’s voice rang loud and clear. “I have an unidentified animal here.”

Wolf laughed. It was a soft laugh, one the radio system couldn't catch. She traced the length of Liquid's erection, pressing her thumb in the space between his balls then sliding it over the shaft to reach the tip.

“Animal?” Liquid said in one breath.

“Giant, spiky horns, huge body...”

Gently, Wolf caressed the opening with the her nail, teasing it open as she pulled on the glans; a clear drop of precum, already collecting on the head, came dripping down. She caught it with her thumb, spreading it down. Her finger sliding against Liquid’s balls sent a chill running down his spine; the sudden jolt pushed the dildo deeper inside him, against his prostate again. He moaned, then cleared his throat to mask the sound.

Wolf laughed again. Liquid’s face was neutral and yet every muscle in his body seemed to be cursing his brother and his constant need for useless conversations. He had been calling over and over again, over the most trivial matters.

“That’s—” Liquid's voice trailed off. He was obviously blanking.  “That’s an Alaskan… Spiked…”

The strategy had apparently turned into making stuff up. She dug her fingers deep in his spine. It was supposed to be a relaxing gesture, or it would have been if that weren’t one of Liquid’s most sensitive places.

“Aah—!” he moaned. “I mean... Antelope!”

Solid seemed perplexed. “Aren't antelopes quite... slender?”

“A— Ah, that…” Liquid said. Wolf’s hands ran down his ass, squeezing his buttcheeks. He bit his tongue, choking his moan in. Without even realizing it, he was moving his ass on his own, still keeping a straight face despite his obvious arousal. Precum was dripping down his cock, pooling in Wolf’s navel. She thrusted her hips along with his movement. Liquid jerked in surprise.

“Shit!” he cursed.

“Shit?”

“Sika, I said!” Liquid's face was suddenly pale. “It’s a Sika!”

Solid mumbled for a bit. "I thought Sikas were _Japanese_ deers.”

Liquid’s body was getting more and more tense. Wolf could see he was close, so close — she moved her hips faster — just a little bit more and…

“Are you alright, Master?”

Liquid never kept quiet when he came, always crying out like a little boy. He never admitted to this, and yet Wolf knew that he was considering the very same thought at this time. This danger, his brother there listening to him, the whole mission hinging on his ability to control his cock, was making the excitement even more intense for him. She closed her hand on his cock again, then slowly, teasingly, she moved it upward.

“Moose!” Liquid shouted, almost at the same time. “That’s a moose!”

“Oh,” Solid said.

From the radio came nothing but silence. He seemed to be considering the idea in his head.

“That’s right...” Solid mumbled eventually. “Thank you, Master. Couldn't remember the name.”

Beads of sweat were pooling on Liquid’s forehead. Wolf moved her free hand to cup Liquid’s balls. He mouthed a curse, yet still managed not to let any sound escape. Wolf smiled, impressed.

“Anything else?” Liquid asked. He was clearly on the edge. He couldn't take any more questions, and yet not asking was almost sure to give his identity away. His whole body was tense, and as Wolf massaged his crotch, she felt it tensing even further.

“No,” Solid said.

“Master?” Solid added, before Liquid could even sigh in relief; Liquid simply nodded, his voice too choked to use it. “The stress from the mission really seems to be taking a toll on you. Why don’t you try looking for a way to relax?”

 

 


End file.
